The importance of Application Programming Interface (API) systems has been increasing with the rapid expansion of digital technology. API technology may provide programmatic access to critical data and services, which may be vulnerable to threats and attacks. Various organizations across the globe have been investing a vast amount of resources into technology related to preventing a breach of API data. Despite deploying such resources, the organizations face the challenge of being attacked for data theft and leakage of critical information.
Presently, organizations have been deploying various types of API security monitoring approaches such as API penetration testing before deploying an API in a production environment, a review of API design documents by various human resources, source code analysis for traditional code-based API. However, these approaches may be time-consuming, prone to error, and may detect issues at a stage where remediation may be complex and resource-intensive. Therefore, to ensure API security assessment effectiveness, efficiency, and completeness both qualitatively and quantitatively, an API assessment system may be required to ensure that API data may be obtained, processed, and analyzed for security leaks in an automated manner. Additionally, the deployment of multiple approaches for API security assessment may lead to low confidence remediation. There is a need for a system that may deploy a single holistic approach for multidimensional scrutiny of an API. There may be a need for a novel security assessment methodology for assessing an API for various security concerns. Additionally, there may be a need for a system that may process and present the API documentation in a corrigible manner, thereby facilitating the generation of key insights related to an API. There may also be a need for a system that may enable code review and establish API design predicates for future API development and upgradation.
Accordingly, a technical problem with the currently available systems for process optimization is that they may be inefficient, inaccurate, and/or not scalable. There is a need for an API assessment system that may account for the various factors mentioned above, amongst others, to generate a security assessment for an application programming interface in an efficient and cost-effective manner.